starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Yamamoto
Leo Yamamoto''「''山本 怜音'', Yamamoto Leo」''is one of the many deuteragonists of Starry Knights. Leo was a former hitman within the White Order, working as their "Dog." Mostly under the supervision of Zooey, the General and Member of the Seven Sins. Mindlessly doing as he's told with Zooey as his handler. Leo holds the title for, "The Black Rose of Fear." Seeing how long Leo lived his life without having any type of fear; only caring about himself. Only ever facing his fear when he almost loses something he cares about - Kida. Appearance Leo has rather short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, visibly reflecting on the 4c0ff339bad639ca6ed58517b6f4a3a7.jpg 5ef5f4d2fd0446fc4313843345cc7f3b.jpg 4f76852f3265d0897c89a7afed0080d6.jpg 6b5a673fd0fa296c814508f54cf30410.jpg 99ea6d565a835756ca520ce4488337e3.jpg 099c3c22d05e39662aef2a1743beb69f.jpg way his Reiatsu flows through him. He has a burn scar over his left eye from childhood; from how Theo threw a boiling pot of water when Leo refused to move from the hours of constant training. He possesses heterochromia in a certain lighting, which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be yellow. It's seen that, from the other Roses, Leo has an impressive physique. Several girls claiming that he's incredibly handsome, despite his scar. Leo can be easily recognized by his fire-like red hair and bright yellow eyes. He used to wear a Norse Tree Of Life on the back of his long trench coat to show his affiliation with the Ivvan Family, but he stopped right after he left. He was first seen wearing what the Ivvan Family usually made him wear as their uniform; a black suit with a loose tie with several of the first buttons unbuttoned, and a long black trench coat with their symbol coated in red. However, his outfit changes as he becomes one with the other Knights. Most of his casual outfits consist of a short-sleeved T-shirt and jeans, but he still prefers to wear black because it's his "aesthetic". He's one of the Knights on the "shorter" side, but with his personality and the way he carries himself; everyone sees him as intimidating. Like all the other affiliations with the Ivvan Family, Leo had the dark ring around his neck to show that he belonged to them, but it disappears as he makes a vow with Kida. Her Reiatsu protecting Leo from any harm from Zoey. Leo has a large scar along his chest from training in his earlier days with Zoey; seeing how he needed "punishment" for refusing to kill another child. He doesn't think much of it though, he just looks dreary looking at it. For the most part, Leo always covers the scar with his shirt, but it is seen when he was about to take a shower and when it ripped protecting Kida. He tries to cover himself. Although he is very thin from the lack of food and sleep, Leo is surprisingly strong and well-built. Leo never liked the color of his bright red hair, seeing how it always made him stand out and dubbed him the nickname," the Red Dog," but he learns to get over it as both Kida and some of the other knights compliment it. Leo usually wears even casual things during missions. Going as far as to wear a normal button down and a pair of denim jeans, and sneakers. Seeing how there's no point to wear something fancy since its going to get torn and ruined anyway. Personality Leo is a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Ivvan Family agents, causing him to live without fear since he thinks it's a dumb emotion and it's useless to have. Seeing how Leo neither wants to live or die, he just basically doesn't care. He’s constantly angry with the world and struggles to find any kind of passion in life, so he works under the Ivvan Family in order to kill time. Killing time and others around him until he finds out what he wants to truly too. Only listening to solely Zoey and what she makes him do. Though after spending some time with the other Knights when Kida breaks him free from the Ivvan Family, Leo becomes more carefree, fearless, and very greedy for money. Seeing how he has a habit of gambling in panichko along with Robin. Even though he's known for being too serious and harsh when he doesn't mean too, his want to cure his boredom can show his true determination. Going back to school to finish and interact with other kids his age, even going as far as to join the soccer team with Kida; giving himself more things to enjoy so he can keep them, not wanting to give in to the fear of ever losing it. Seeing how one of the main reasons why he was still with the Ivvan Family because he enjoyed killing and the hunt, but Leo only had the intentions to kill those to truly deserved it; not anyone innocent. Always giving those a chance that didn't commit a crime to simply slip away and make sure they aren't heard from again. Leo can be very caring, especially towards Zoey's apprentice, Hyoki. He was also a good friend to Shiba, even when Leo found out that Shiba was a murderer and a zombie. When Shiba is shot by Kida and is about to fall off the roof of a building, Leo offers his hand saying, "Go somewhere with me." Seeing how to the bitter end, he's still willing to save his friend. His attitude is rather lively and introverted though at extreme unusual times, but he is also short-tempered; he is often seen beating Kida for her various failures. He claims to dislike Ikuto but appears to be fonder of Ikuto than he is of him. Leo can also be quite rash, usually to Kida, and Robin. Since Leo doesn't know how to deal with actual people, he doesn't mean the things he says towards Kida or the other Knights; seeing how he really isn't sure how to express his true feelings, but he does make it up when he hurts someone's feelings in small presents. Leo something really means or ill-mannered towards Kida when he's trying to compliment her, taking it back when he offers to walk her to school or the like. Stats Card Synopsis Leo feels like he can’t feel pain as he goes killing one person to the next, nothing ever scares him or makes him feel sad anymore nor is he surprised about his deteriorating fate. He meets Kida when she loses Ikuto and Zero after they went to town for some groceries. He knows who she is from Zooey, but thinks he’d just wait to kill her after since he wants to get to know her a bit - to see why one small girl was so threatening to the rest of the world. Then he ends up falling for her, and he’s scared of seeing his life without her. Leo hated Kida at first, it was the only thing he’d hear growing up as an agent of , that it was his justice duty to kill her, but he allows her to live when she gets into trouble and he comes to her recuse. He thought she was just a small fragile girl that had people to tend to her hand and feet, but he was proven wrong when she saves him from one of the Valkry - risking her life on a stranger like him. Abilities Expert Swordsman *Leo is the most highly skilled among the Knights, except for Lavi, seeing how Sasori would be the second since they often swordplay with one another. **Lavi would be deemed the most skilled if he still sword played, but he said he put the blade down years ago. *He was also one of the best in the Ivvan Family, seeing how Zoey was the one who taught him. **However, he still claims that his skills are nothing compared to his "Masters". *He is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques; being able to hold his own in a fight against Zoey without using his Aria. **Since Leo is faster than her and uses it greatly to his advantage. *Leo can alternate between fighting with his left hands and his right hand, proficient in either way without any trouble. **Compared to Robin's dual blade skills, Leo can easily beat him with two swords of his own. *Within the Knights, his technique is sharp and quick compared to Robin & Sasori's style. Enhanced Speed *Leo is able to use a various form of Light Magic, (瞬神, Shunshin; Viz "Flash Master"), allowing the user to use a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eyes can follow. *Leo is extremely proficient at this, being able to nearly "disappear". **Only really bending fragments of light around himself to make it seems like he disappears, much like Jungkook's, however, he does manage to disappear. *As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. *He has mastered this ability to the point where he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Hollow squadron in second. *It leaves behind a black light trail whenever he uses it though, dubbing him," the Black Lighting." *The ability doesn't use very much Reiatsu, so he uses it quite often. **Mostly to run away from doing chores. Blooming Blade (''開花剣 '') *Blooming Blade is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Circe after he formed a vow with Kida, advancing his current blade. *Blooming Blade wraps around Leo's hands, like a leaf or vine. *However unlike any of the other vessels, if Blooming Blade happens to break or get lost, Leo can use any tree branch or anything organic. In which, will morphe with his Aria and turn that object into Blooming Blade. *Blooming Blade has a distinct black tip every time it's regenerated. Iys Noir (黒百合 , Black Lily) *Leo's Aria granted to him from his vow with Kida and Circe, it's Earth Magic. *Black Lily allows him to use black vines to either bind or attack his enemies. **Too thick for them to cut through and hard as steel as he uses them as whips. *He can also use them to search for people. **Branching out the vast vines to serve as his eyes, letting him know where the people he needs to find is located. *Leo mostly uses it to immobilize his enemies as he charges through them, not really enjoying the kill if he relies on magic. Arbre Conquérant (征服の木, Conquering Tree) *Leo's signature ability, he can only use for a short amount of time because it takes too much of his Reiastu, thus, he can only use it in extreme measures. *Conquering Tree summons both Circe and her old home, a hollowed tree; in which in stories, is known for the plague and famine it caused around it. *The tree sprouts, nearly touching the heavens, then releasing a poisonous mist that can kill anything that inhales it as Circe snaps to release the blooms of the tree. **However, it does affect everyone that isn't Circe or Leo, thus, he tries not to use it often because he's afraid of the recoil. **Though, Circe does have an antidote for any allies affected by Conquering Tree, but the equivilate is using Leo's Reiastu - which often leaves him fainted. *This is the most useful in big swarms of Hollow's or enemies. Trivia *Leo can't sleep if he's alone, or in complete darkness, so he usually sleeps with Tsubasa or Lavi. **Leo is actually very traumatized by the dark since Zoey would often lock him up in complete darkness; leaving him alone for near weeks. He can handle himself if he's with someone, usually, Hyoki would accompany him during missions in the dark, but he would often freeze up if he's alone in the dark. **Kida feels for him, letting him stay with her if Tsubasa or Lavi is elsewhere. *He likes to hang around Jungkook since he seems to cheer him up. **Because of his "sunshine" like personality. *He also likes to lag around Senri and Zero, since they seem to have the same personality *Leo loves coffee, usually drinking it always. **Karna scolds him it's bad for his health, but Leo doesn't care. Purposely sipping it in his face to irritate him more. *Leo is also smitten over animals, always looking to stop and pet the nearest cat or dog **Sometimes, he brings home a stray, getting scolded by Ikuto since he hates cats. **Leo, though always calm and collected, would secretly use it when she uses her Animal equip because he thinks she looks the best in it. *Out of all the Knights, he and Ikuto butts head the most; while he's intimidating to the rest. **He even scares Robin and Eden, often separating them from their scuffles. **Expect for Oz, Sasori & Tsubasa, as they usually laugh at him. *Leo has feelings for Kida, but he doesn't exactly know what they are. **He realizes it's love, but claims he doesn't deserve to feel anything towards her because of the way he treated her and others. *Leo hated everyone within the Black Order, always playing tricks on someone since they pissed him off. **His main victim was Hyoki, though, despite actually liking him as a good friend. *Leo enjoys music, often listening to any kind of variation he's into. He likes to steal Ikuto's instruments and play them on his own. **Leo often visits the Sohma bar because of their late night music. Often asking Karna, Kida, Jungkook, Sasori or Lavi to tag along to join him on a calm night. *Despite knowledge of this for himself, Zoey was aware that Leo was a Rose reincarcerated. Thus, why she always kept an eye on him, making sure to use him as a weapon for the Ivvan Family. *Leo is actually from France, his real name is Leonardo Davignon. Theo kidnapped him and brought him to Zoey. **Leo knows a handful of French as well, sometimes conversing with Eden or Senri. **He often swears or mutters a French saying under his breathe when he isn't paying attention. Category:Characters Category:Rose Knights Category:Ivvan Family Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:White Order